His Curl
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Canada wonders if Russia has a curl and decides to investigate. Seme!CanadaxUke!Russia (Yaoi) Oneshot


**I hope that I'm not the only one who has wondered if Russia actually has a curl. **

**Please, enjoy~**

Matthew sat down on the couch, his head resting in the crook of Ivan's neck. The TV was flashing with images of some sort of Russian cartoon, but neither of them were paying any attention to it. They were both dozing off in each other's arms, a content smile on either of their faces. Ivan petted Matthew's head, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. He held his curl in between his fingers, eyeing it fondly. No matter how much he tried to fix it while they were out in public, he still could not get it to stay behind the Canadian's ear. Matthew would scold him with a bright red face, telling him to save it for later. He glanced down at him with a mischievous smile. Well, they were home now...

"Hey Ivan, I've been wondering about something lately." Matthew's voice interrupted him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Ivan asked, releasing the curl to look his lover in the face.

Matthew had a small smile, and his eyes sparkled with curiosity. "You always find an interest in my curl, but do you have one of your own?" He leaned his head up to search the side of his head.

Ivan gave a half-hearted smile. "Nyet, I just have normal hair, that is why I have such a fascination with yours." He buried his head in his scarf to pry Matthew's eyes away.

There was a long pause of silence, Ivan hoping that his answer was enough to suffice.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him, and a mischievous smile slowly spread across his features. "You're lying, I can see it in your face." He had a flash of satisfaction at Ivan's surprised look.

His surprise was replaced by a nervous frown. "N-no, I really don't have one." His slight hesitation said otherwise.

"Where is it?" In one quick movement, the canadian was kneeling on the other man, searching through his hair like a primate. His knees dug into Ivan's chest, forcing a bit of air from his lungs.

"Stop that! I told you I don't have one!" Ivan flailed his arms around to get Matthew off of himself. Matthew didn't give up, his violet eyes skimming over the other's silvery hair.

"It has to be somewhere around here!" He eyed Ivan's hairline with an excited smile.

"Please! D-don't you'll-" A loud moan escaped his lips, interrupting him. His face burned red and he bit his tongue.

"Aha! I found it!" Matthew held one single strand of beige hair in between his index finger and his thumb triumphantly. It sprouted from the middle of his head and had been combed over in an attempt to hide it. There was no mistaking it's slight loop that couldn't be straightened no matter how much Matthew tried.

"M-matvey, please don't do this, I'm warning you-" Ivan was interrupted by another sudden rush. He whined and reached up to swipe the blonde's hand away. "Stop!"

Matthew giggled as he ran his finger through the tiny loop. "Now you know what it's like!"

Ivan huffed like a child. "I was only playing, you know that."

"That's exactly what I'm doing right now," he gave it a slight tug, causing Ivan to squirm, "playing~"

"I thought you were better than this, this is just torture." He moaned uncontrollably, his whole face as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

Matthew giggled again. "I beg to differ, you sound like you're enjoying it." He curled the strand over his index finger and glanced down to gloat in Ivan's face.

The larger man had hidden the whole bottom half of his face in his pinkish scarf in an effort to keep himself from moaning again. He smiled at the pleading look Ivan gave him and he focused back on his hair. "Now I get to have my fun~" He sang seductively.

Ivan gave a fearful look. "Oh no..." He whispered under his breath, bracing himself for what was to come.

Matthew had an endless list of things he had wanted to do to him now that he had a curl and most of it was not so innocent. He wanted to draw it out for his own enjoyment, so he began with the small stuff. First he tried twirling it around his fingers, seeing how Ivan would react. He heard him whine, causing him to giggle. Matthew loved being at the top, he felt like he had more power with this new-found weakness. He leaned over to to stick his tongue out in Ivan's face. "Not so fun being the one having your curl fondled huh?"

Ivan grumbled and looked away, his curl bouncing on top of his head. "There's a reason why I hid it."

"Because you knew I would abuse my power?"

He nodded slowly, his face still burning red. "And because I knew you would tug it when ever you wanted to have sex. You're a fucking animal like your father."

Matthew nodded with a cocky grin much like his brother's. "You know me well~" He turned back to play with his curl some more, but he stopped. There was a sudden tug on his own head as he moved it. His eyebrows pulled together and he glanced up. He felt a slight surge of fear run through him.

Ivan sensed his sudden change in mood and he tried to slink away, but failed with the other's weight on top of himself. "What is it? You've grown bored already?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde shook his head stiffly, earning himself another sharp tug. "Em... We have a slight problem..." Ivan glanced up with his eyes, gasping a second later.

Their curls had entwined, resulting in a small knot where they crossed. They both became deathly silent, neither of them moving a muscle in fear of tugging the knot tighter. "Matvey! You should have been more careful!" Ivan whispered in a harsh tone.

Matthew started to panic. "Oh, no! No! No! No!" He reached up and tried to untangle the two strands of hair. Both Ivan and him started to blush as each hair was pulled back and forth to no avail.

"Ow! Hey! Matvey s-stop! You'll only make it worse!" Ivan reached up and tried to help. As they continued to scramble with it, the knot only seemed to get worse.

"OW! Just let go-" Matthew was interrupted by a moan. "Ah! It's getting worse!" He cried.

"Stay still! I'll get it out!" Ivan swatted the other man's hand away and grabbed both curls with his hands.

"Wait! That's not a good idea! You'll just-" Ivan pulled both ends with great force, sending a shock wave of pain through the both of them.

"Ahhhowwww!" Matthew cried, a tear forming in one eye. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry Matvey, but we have to pull them apart!" Ivan braced himself to do it again.

"No! You'll just pull one out and it'll be like cutting off a limb!" Matthew desperately grabbed his arm to stop him.

Ivan looked at him with a frustrated frown. "Don't be a baby Matvey, it'll just grow back." He glanced back up at the two curls and got ready to tug one out.

"No it wont!" The canadian pleaded, pushing his hand away.

Ivan growled and tried to keep a firm hold on the two strands of hair. "Stop fussing!"

There was a sudden thunk from the front door that caused the both of them to freeze. Matthew looked in absolute horror at Ivan, his mouth opening to say something.

"Brother! I'm home!" A feminine voice sang from the direction of the front door.

All of the color in Matthew's face drained, causing him to look even more like a ghost. "Please, oh please, tell me that it's not Belarus." He whispered desperately.

Ivan didn't look so fearful, but he did still had a shocked expression. "No, but I had forgotten about the conversation I had over the phone with Ukraine. We were supposed to have brunch this afternoon." If his face could become any redder it would have. "She was supposed to be here three hours ago, so I had assumed that..."

The delicate frame of his older sister walked into the room, her breasts making an audible bouncing noise. "Hello brother~" She glanced over towards them with a curious smile. "Oh, and hello Matthew~" Her smile instantly faded at the sight of Matthew kneeling on top of Ivan's chest, both of their hands pulling at their curls. "Oh my, did I come at the wrong time?" She seemed to be blissfully unaware of what they were doing.

Ivan shook his head with a nervous smile. "Eh.. nyet, you're late actually, but that's alright, we were just... umph..."

"I'm sorry, my flight was delayed." Her eyes traveled over to their hands. "Oh, I see you finally got my brother to show you his curl~" She smiled warmly.

Matthew gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yea, he did... em Ukraine?"

Ivan sent him a warning glare. "Don't." He whispered.

"Yes?" Ukraine strode over to them, her head tilted in question.

"C-could you... help us here? We kind of have our curls tangled up." He tried to ignore Ivan's venomous glare.

She smiled with a nod. "Sure, I could try."

"No, that's quite ok sestra, you don't have to-"

Ukraine leaned over and reached her hands in between theirs, her breasts pressed against Ivan's face, silencing him. Her gentle and patient pulls and tugs eventually freed them in a matter of minutes. "There you go~" She let go of both strands of hair and stood straight again. Ivan gasped for air, and jerked his head away from Matthew's.

Matthew sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, I don't know what we would have done without you!"

Ukraine's face dusted a light pink. "Oh, it was nothing."

Ivan brushed his hand over his curl to weave it back among his hair. He took a deep breath to calm down. His face faded back to normal and he looked appreciatively back to his sister. "Yes, thank you Irunya."

She smiled happily. "Do you still want to go have brunch? You can bring Matthew along if you would like."

Ivan glanced to Matthew in thought. The younger nation looked fearfully into his eyes and a sudden idea came to mind. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he turned his head to look at his sister again. "Da, Matvey and I would love to join you."

Ukraine gave a little bounce. "Great! It will be so nice to have a guest join us!"

"Yes, nice indeed." Matthew could have swore he saw Ivan's curl form a little devil horn.

Matthew felt a sudden wave of fear wash over him again. "O-oh maple." He protectively held his curl, his face reddening again. Something told him that this brunch wouldn't be so enjoyable after what he had done to Ivan.

When Ukraine walked into the other room to wait for them, Ivan leaned closer to him. He was so close that his lips brushed over his ear and his hot breath tickled his neck. "Pay back~" Ivan reached over and gave his curl a little tug.

Matthew moaned and quickly covered his mouth. "Maple..." He whined. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't so curious.


End file.
